The Eggs
by Koloso2
Summary: After Inheritance, the final book.  As Eragon sets sail for new lands, he discovers something so great, and evil.  Will he be able to overcome said evil.  And will he and Saphira ever see Arya and Fírnen again?    Maybe:
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Started 3rd of January.<p>

* * *

><p>This story is due a few days after Eragons departure from Alegeisia.<p>

´means mental conversation, as between Eragon and Saphira`

"Means spoken words"

* * *

><p><strong>The Eggs<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Again and again, the boat rocked as a wave hit it.<br>The ship had been taking the full abuse of the waves for the past few days, and the people onboard were beginning to wonder whether it would hold or not.

In the beginning it had been good. The sun was shining, the waves were all but not existing, and not a cloud within miles of even elven eyes. It seemed as if the Gods themselves wished them on their way. But it had soon changed. Four days after they had left the Dwarfen city of Hedarth they had reached the open waters. The Great Sea lay open before them, almost as if the sea itself wanted someone to sail upon it. There had been no sailing out upon it for decades, if not centuries. Only the bravest dared try to traverse The Great Sea, as it was a dangerous area. The sea were filled with Nïdhwal making flying for Saphira a dangerous task, and an unneeded danger so she kept herself on the ground. Not that flying would be of much help to her now that the sea and the air stood as one making water fly everywhere, and illuminating the area around them with lighting which stroke at short intervals.

´I don't get it. It seemed to be a nice easy trip but now...`  
>´Now it seems as if this is doomed to an untimely end`<p>

Saphira ended the sentence for Eragon.  
>´Yes. How are the eggs?`<br>He asked, trying to pry his mind of the storm. It was a hard task to do, as lighting kept on strike the ocean, illuminating the storage room he and Saphira were giving upon the first day of their journey.

The storage room were filled up with plants, which the elves kept alive using magic. Eragon himself had helped the elves make the spells. The plants were kept alive, not by water, but by light. The spells they had used on them force the light to transform into water when with a few centimeters of the plants themselves. This way, the elves had always food enough.

´I'll go out to help Blödhgarm, I think he could need it`  
>´Be careful Little One, this storm is not natural. It feels as if something is keeping it going. And-`<br>´I fear that it might be us keeping it going` Again Eragon ended Saphiras sentence, showing what the true bonding between a Rider and a Dragon could be.

Eragon slowly stood from Saphira. For the last 2 days he had been together with Saphira, keeping under deck.  
>He gave one look back towards Saphira, and then quickly walked out of the room, and up the ladder there were in the room next to the storage room. This room was bare except for the ladder.<p>

As he stepped up to the deck, he felt the full extent of the storm. The elves were unable to shield the ship form the storm. Somehow the storm was blocking all the shielding spells the elves were able to cast.

He looked around, and saw that Blödhgarm and one of the other elves were standing, staring out into the storm.

´What was his name again?`  
>Eragon thought to Saphira.<br>´I don't remember that! Do you expect me to remember every name of the elves here?`  
>He felt her giving him a soft mental push, the same as a friendly punch.<br>´Hmm... I think it was Föum`  
>´Sounds like it could be it... But then again, he could be any of the others`<br>´You're really being a big help!`  
>´I love you too Little One`<br>Eragon could almost feel the sarcasm burn a hole in the ship, dripping from Saphiras teeth.

As Eragon walked towards the two elves, they noticed him, and waved him closer.

The ship was special in many ways, making the journey easier for them. This manifested itself in rollable pieces of cloth allowing the elves to stay somewhat warm and dry even under the storm. The cloth itself were enchanted to suck in and store all water hitting it. This water would then be cleaned and wringed out of it, giving drinkable water. For this spell to successfully be attached one had to sing it in it, using the Ancient language. Such a piece of cloth was named Bloört, giving name by the elf that made it. Blödhgarm and Föum were positioned under a Bloört, somewhat dry, and discussing the storm.

As Eragon ran over the deck and came in under the Bloört, he was greeted by the usual "Shadeslayer".

"How fare we?" He asked looking at Blödhgarm.  
>"We have enough food and water for at least two more months, but this storm worries me Shadeslayer. It is not natural. A natural storm would have settled hours ago. I fear magic might be involved"<br>"Magic? But who-"  
>"I do not know. But I can feel the magic as clear as I can feel the water. This is no natural storm"<p>

Eragon looked at him, shocked. That someone might want to stop him from leaving had crossed his mind, but that someone wanted him dead, or perhaps just gone, scared him senseless.  
>´Saphira? What do you think? What should we do?`<br>´Little One, I fear we might have to resolve to using magic, if only to determine who it is who wants us gone`  
>´Right. I'll tell Blödhgarm about it`<p>

"Blödhgarm, Saphira suspects that magic is involved too, and she also thinks that the only way to find out who it is casting these spells, we have to resort to using magic DIRECTLY at the storm"  
>"I feared as much, Shadeslayer. If that is your order, we will follow"<br>"I don't want you to follow, I want you to voice your opinion"  
>"Then so be it Shadeslayer. I fear that the storm is more dangerous then first predicted, and I fear it is more then we can handle"<br>"Even with over five hundred Eldunarì?"  
>"Even then Shadeslayer. I fear we may have to turn around, and return"<br>"You know we can't do that. The dragons would never be safe. We have to push onward"  
>"Even if it means our death?"<br>Eragon looked at him, eyes wide open.  
>A little voice inside his head said "Yes", and he feared that the voice might be right.<p>

"I-"  
>"I understand Shadeslayer. We wish for the dragon eggs to be safe, just as much as you do"<p>

Eragon sighed.  
>"We need to get out of this storm one way or another. Ask around to see if someone has an alternative, else we stick with Saphiras plan. It has the highest chance of success so far.<p>

Blödhgarm brows drew together, as he gave a slight nod toward Eragon. Then he went down under deck through another door, this one leading to the elves sleeping quarters.

A few minutes passed before he returned, bringing with him the rest of the elves.

They all quickly stuffed themselves under the Bloört.

Each had a darkened face expression.

"Have you all heard our plan?"  
>Eragon asked out loud.<br>A few muffled "yes" sounded, ensuring him they all knew of the plan, and soon they were discussing how to attack this. The storm itself had no mind, and therefore they couldn't attack it to get to know where it was casted from. Instead they would try to trace the magic flow back to its origin. There had to be something gigantic supplying energy to the storm, to keep it there.

As soon as all were clear on the details, they set to work.

Eragon reached out to Gleadrs mind, making him, Saphira and Gleadr an effective team, capable of breaking through nearly all defenses.

As Eragon reached out his mind towards the storm, he felt something weird. Something that could not be. Something so wonderful, and terrible that it could not exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Finished 4th of January.<p>

* * *

><p>This story is due a few days after Eragons departure from Alegeisia.<p>

´means mental conversation, as between Eragon and Saphira`

"Means spoken words"

* * *

><p><strong>The Eggs<strong>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>As he searched on, he felt nothing else, but the feeling of happiness. Pure and all consuming happiness. It felt as if it could take him up, and keep him there forever. And he qouldn't mind. For the happiness were all he felt. Not Gleadr. Not Saphira. Not his love for Arya. Just all consuming happiness. He felt his eyes grow tired, and he felt his hands shaking. It was sucking the life out of him! But he didn't care. For the happiness was what he felt.<p>

´ERAGON!`  
>A mental shout broke through the barriers the 'being' had gathered around him as it sucked the energy and life out of him.<br>He quickly shook his head, regained his senses, and launched a counter attack. Soon he felt the elves carefully nudgin against his barriers, as if they were asking for permission to enter. As he let them in he felt the Eldunarí doing the same thing. Also allowing them in, Eragon felt and immense amount of energy at his disposal.

Together they were an unstopable force, and soon the feeling of happiness disappeared, leaving with it the storm. as the storm died out, a most glorius sight met the adventurers. A gaint island had been hidden from their sight by the storm.

As the elves and Eldunarí one by one retrieved from Eragons mind, he quickly contacted Blödhgarm with his mind, and told him he wanted to talk.  
>Blödhgarm accepted without hesitation, knowing what Eragon would speak about.<p>

They soon met up, under the deck close to Saphira.  
>They could hear the happy chattering of the elves. They had finally found land, survive the storm, and the attack of a being, they yet knew nothing of.<p>

But Eragon knew deep down, that they had gotten help. However unstopable a force of six elves, a Rider and his dragon, and five hundred Eldunarí sounded, it wasn't enough to break the spell casted upon the storm. The storm had one purpose. To destroy whoever got to close to the island. But someone, or someTHING had wanted them to enter, else they would not have been able to defeat the storm.

"Blödhgarm! I fear there might be something out there more powerful then us combined. I hesitated at the thought of entering this strange new island, not knowing what lies beyond"  
>"I share the same fear, but I assure you, whatever there are on the island, nothing will hapen to the dragon eggs"<br>"It's not just the eggs I'm worried about. I think of you as a friend, considering what we have been through, and it would sadden me greatly to lose any of the men"

Blödhgarms eyes had gotten a greenish color to the, normally, yellow color, making the colors mash together forming a hybrid color.  
>He looked at Eragon, and for the first time really smiled.<br>Eragon smiled back and for the first time felt like he had a friend beside Arya and Nasuada.

"I feel honored to hear you say those words Shadeslayer"  
>Blödhgarm said, still smilling.<p>

"Shadeslayer!" Föum suddenly yelled.  
>"I see something on the island!"<p>

Eragon briefly looked over there, before turning his gaze back to Blödhgarm.  
>He nodded his head towards Föum, as if he was asking for permision.<p>

Blödhgarm didn't answer, but simply moved toward the other elf.  
>Eragon followed, conversing to Saphira, whether they should inspect the island before moving the ship over to it.<p>

´I think we should. Who knows what dangers awaits. Or perhaps it is empty! And then we can settle there!`  
>´Not to spoil your good mood, but i think we should take e´with a bit of dwarfen salt as well. It may or may not be inhabitent with other races. How are you going to talk to them?`<br>But Eragon had his answer ready, as soon as she had thought the thought to end.  
>´The Ancient language of cause! They may not understand the words themselves but they will as all others do, understand the meaning`<p>

Eragon had now walked the fifty meters across the ships deck and were now standing next to Föum, looking towards the island.

By all means it seemed like a perfect place.  
>Lush palm trees and bushes were thinly spread around the beach they were heading towards. The land itself were hidden form view as trees were standing tall, blocking whatever was under them. Two huge mountains stood tall and looming over the island, with the top pointing towards thother mountain, looking like two mighty gaints staring at each other. It was the perfect island to begin rebuilding the Riders. But something bothered Eragon.<p>

The magic required to summon and hold the storm was immense, too great to understand. And everything pointed towards whatever causing the storm, to be on this island.

"Blödhgarm, me and Saphira will see if this island is clear. Better we check it then we land the ship and we all are in danger"

Blödhgarm nodded slowly, still looking out towards the island.

´Well Saphira, my heart and soul. Off we go`  
>´Finally. Took you long enough. I've been waiting for the last four days to fly`<br>´Alright alright alright! Just get out here`  
>´With pleasure!`<p>

A roar could be heard from underneath, shaking the ship a bit, rocking it back and forth.  
>The middle of the ship were a gaint hole, closed with wood.<br>The wood shot up, and out came a blue blur roaring, slamming air down towards the ship.  
>As Eragon quickly headed over and slammed shut the wood plate, he felt Saphira land behind him.<p>

´let's go!`  
>He thought to her, as he leapt toward her, and quickly climbed up her back.<br>´I'm glad you want to fly so badly, but perhaps a saddle would help?`  
>She thought back to him, amusement badly hidden in her mental voice.<p>

Eragons ears turned red as he noticed his mistake.  
>He leapt down her, and jumped down the ladder, quickly retrieved the battle saddle he got from Oromis, and flew up the ladder, before running up and throwing on her, before jumping up her again, and urging her to leap towards the island. His curiosity were evident through their mental link.<p>

She leapt up in the air, and went flying toward the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Finished 7th of January.<p>

* * *

><p>´means mental conversation, as between Eragon and Saphira`<p>

"Means spoken words"

* * *

><p><strong>The Eggs<strong>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>As they approached the island, they noticed exactly how immensely large it was. What seemed like a fairly large mountain out upon the sea in an elven boat, were an immensely large island, filling more than five hundred kilometers at the widest point. Here they could start anew. They just had to do something about that storm, since not everyone was as lucky as him to arrive in a boat. The new Riders would arrive on their dragons, and they would then have quite the task at hand, trying to get past the storm.<p>

´This seems like the perfect place. Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?`  
>Eragon asked Saphira through their mental link.<br>´You mean apart from the missing life?`  
>´Yes. No need to get all snotty on me!`<br>´Excuse me?`  
>Anger were evident in her mental voice.<br>´May I remind you that you are flying quite high in the air, on a dragon, and said dragon could at anytime drop you?`

Eragon's heart began beating faster with the thought of him dropping from this distance. He looked down once. And only once. He was 'round a mile up in the air. A fall from this height would severely damage him, but not kill him. He played with the thought of jumping down.

´Relax Eragon. I won't drop you. I love you too much for that`  
>He could feel the compassion and love through their mental link, and quickly he gathered his feelings, and sent his emotions of love to her. She began growling with joy, and he could feel her body begin shaking with delight at his feelings.<br>´You know I wouldn't jump, as I love you too much for that`  
>She growled with delight again, and Eragon felt his heart jump in happiness. No matter what would happen from now on, he would always have her. Someone to love her, someone to convince in there still were good in the world, and someone he in turn could love back.<p>

´The true bond between a Rider and his dragon is not how they think together. It's how they not.`  
>´That sounds very wise Little One. Perhaps a bit too wise`<br>´is there such a thing?`  
>´Of course`<br>Amusement were once more badly hidden in her mental voice.  
>She roared out as they approached the beach.<br>It would be quite some time before they would arrive.

When they finally reached the beach, they were five miles out from the boat. As Saphira landed, Eragon quickly jumped down, and spread his mental sensors out, trying to find life. He found no sentient life. Only plants and trees.  
>´It seems this island is deserted`<br>´Indeed it does. But let's not jump to hasty conclusions. We have yet to check the entire island. There might be other humans living on the other side`  
>´As always, you are right`<br>Saphira gave the equivalent of a laugh.  
>´Little One, I'm always right. When haven't I been?`<br>Eragon just kept quiet. No need to argue on a lost battle.

Still standing on the beach they looked towards the first trees. Shadows hid everything within a few meters.  
>´Should we investigate in there, or should we wait?`<br>´Wait seems like the best option. Who knows what might lurk in the shadows of this place`  
>´I was hoping you might`<br>Eragon said, sounding puzzled.  
>´I thought you might have smelled something. You nearly always do. Like with that Nïdhwal who tried to attack us. You smelled it an hour before it attacked. Can't you do the same on this island?`<br>´Excuse me for saving our lives. It smelled worse than you do after hours of Rimgar. I'm still amazed that niether you nor the elves noticed it before me. I thought they had enchanted the ship?`  
>´They had. But many of the enchantments were gone because of the storm. Some were working and someone weren't. Like the Bloört. It worked while the ships water sucking power-`<br>´Didn't. I see. Well, on to the task at hand. Will you contact Blödhgarm? Or shall I?`  
>Eragon sighed.<br>´I'll do it. Let's just hope they aren't that far out`

Eragon carefully probed his mind out towards the ship, and met hundreds, if not thousand of small fish. Ignoring them he continued on. There he met larger fish and a few sharks. But nowhere could he contact the ship.

´Strange. I can't seem to reach the ship`  
>´I think there might be trouble brewing! Eragon mount up! We're going back!`<br>Eragon quickly turned around. And stopped. His mouth opening in a small O. There, moving towards him were the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.  
>´Well, not exactly as beautiful as Arya, but still`<br>´They are an illusion. MOUNT UP NOW!`  
>Her mental roar kicked him into gear.<br>He quickly sprinted over to her, and jumped twice, the first up on her leg, the other up into the saddle.  
>As soon as he was in the saddle he strapped his legs in, and gave his affirmative to launch.<p>

As Saphira flew away, Eragon looked back towards the women. They were gone!

´What were they?`  
>´I thought I already told you? They were illusions. Shadows of the women you've seen, but not noticed`<br>´Did I create them?`  
>´No. Someone else did. This island seems to be filled with defensive magic`<br>´Seems like your right. Thanks for helping me Saphira`  
>´Anything for you Little One`<p>

Eragon smiled, feeling content, having Saphira with him, he felt he could take anything on. Except perhaps his feelings for Arya.

As soon as she entered his thoughts he shut them out. He couldn't think about that now.

´I know you miss her. I miss her too`  
>´I know... It's just...`<br>Eragon could feel a lump grow in his throat.  
>His eyes filled with tears, and were soon flowing over.<p>

As Saphira felt his pain, it became her own.  
>She roared in both pain, and sorrow.<br>Pain for the things never to be said, the things never to be done. Sorrow for never more being with them.

´ERAGON! THE SHIP!`  
>Saphira mentally shouted, bringing Eragon out of his misery for the time being.<br>´Everybody's gone!`  
>´What do you mean?`<br>´Try and feel with your mind!`  
>Eragon slowly probed the ship with his mind, seeking other minds. He only found the Eldunarís.<br>He silently pushed against Gleadrs, asking for permission.  
>He soon got it, as Gleadr noticed who were contacting him.<p>

´Gleadr-elda where did Blödhgarm and the others go?`  
>Eragon asked.<br>´I do not know. Another ship came in contact with this, and suddenly they were all gone. I suspect they were forced`  
>´And the eggs?`<br>´Still here. But I fear we may be too late in order to save Blödhgarm`  
>´Nonsense. We will find them safely`<br>Eragon were trying to convince Gleadr just as much as he was trying to convince himself.  
>´Saphira? Should we land the ship?`<br>´I think that would be best. I'll be in the sky, looking for this 'Ship'`  
>´Be careful!`<br>´You be careful!`

* * *

><p>AN: Congratulations if you guessed the quote from "Eragon" the movie:)

If you didn't then perhaps you should read this one more time ;)

Please R&R.

It would be nice:)

Thanks to TrulyWildDragonRider for reviewing.

I'll make some cookies for you for the next chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4

Inheritance Cycle

* * *

><p>Finished 9th of January.<p>

This story is due a few days after Eragons departure from Alegeisia.

* * *

><p>´means mental conversation, as between Eragon and Saphira`<p>

"Means spoken words"

* * *

><p><strong>The Eggs<strong>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>As Eragon approached the helm, he remembered that he knew nothing of the mechanics of a ship. He was at a loss of what to do.<p>

´Saphira? I don't know how to steer a ship`  
>´Sometimes I swear you don't have a head... Ask the Eldunarí. One of them is bound to know something about it`<br>´Right!`  
>Eragon could feel the blush creeping in on his ears.<p>

Quickly taking contact to Gleadr, Eragon asked if anyone knew how to sail, were after he was met with a wall of laughter.  
>´Use magic!` one of the younger dragons said, one of the first Galbatorix had taken. Also the last to break free from the madness.<br>´Uhm. Right`  
>was all Eragon could say, as the blush crept in once more.<br>´Anyone know a spell to do so?`  
>He then asked, seemingly unable to remember any words in the ancient language able to help him in this situation.<p>

( I'll just make some words up, which seems plausible:) )

´Yes. Gánga un flauga slhíparn`  
>´Wait what? Gánga means go, un and, but flauga means fly! Why would I want it to fly?`<br>´Because it would go a lot faster that way Eragon-finiarel`  
>´But it would also take a lot more energy, energy I do not have.<br>´The laughter from the Eldunarí could once more be heard. Now, a single Eldunarí laughing is loud. Over five hundred is… Indescribable.  
>´You have five hundred Eldunarí at your disposal, and you worry about energy?`<br>One of them roared laughing.  
>Once more the blush crept in.<br>´Glad one of us is enjoying this`  
>Eragon said, sounding a bit annoyed at himself for not thinking that far.<p>

´Oh, before I do so, how are the eggs?`  
>Eragon asked.<br>´It seems nothing ill has befallen the eggs`  
>´Alright, that's good`<p>

Having said and done that, Eragon once more turned his concentration towards the helm.  
>He looked at it, intensively and muttered in the ancient tongue 'Gánga un flauga slhíparn'.<br>The ship lifted itself a foot or so above the water and with great speed sped towards the island. What took Saphira 10 minutes to traverse on wings, took the ship 5 minutes using magic.

´Eragon , I have found no traces whatsoever of this so called ship. I'm heading back to you now`  
>´Alright. I'll 'land' the ship close to the beach were we landed. Should we sleep on the ship or out on the beach?`<br>´I think the ship would be best. We need our rest, and I would not be able to sleep on an unknown beach`  
>´Point taken`<p>

And now! BAM!

-Arya-

´Fírnen, what in the name of all that is holy in this forest are you doing! You can't just burn down trees! We discussed this! You agree not to burn down trees! You have no idea how angry my lords are at you and me! AND GET DOWN THAT TREE! YOU'RE NOT A CAT!`  
>Said tree were screaming in the Ancient language for anything to save it from the huge weight it had on it in the form of Fírnen, Last male dragon of the old times. Said dragon was a bit of a pyromaniac, always looking for something to burn. This special fondness of fire was not very fitting for someone living in a forest, with flammable materials all around. Therefore it had been decided that Arya had to either get control over Fírnen, but as she put it during the conversation with her Lords 'There is as much a chance for that, as for me suddenly giving birth to a dragon', or leave Du Weldenvarden.<br>She had chosen the latter. Leaving Du Weldenvarden until Fírnen could control his eagerness for forest fires. Even if it would take a hundred years, she would not return before he could control himself. But said dragon had no intend on leaving Du Weldenvarden, because as he said to Arya during this exact moment 'Why would I want to leave? I can burn all I want to here!'  
>´Fírnen, either you get your butt down here, or I will not allow you to see Saphiras fairth for the next couple of years!`<p>

Arya felt many strong emotions run through him as she said Saphiras name.

´Don't. Just. Don't`  
>He said, anger mixed with longing and love in his voice.<p>

´Would you want me to take away the only picture you have of Eragon?`  
>He said, climbing down the tree like a cat.<p>

´No... I'm sorry, but... I miss them too`  
>As she said that, she felt a mass of entangled emotions run through them both.<p>

Anger for leaving them.  
>Concern for their wellbeing.<br>Love for their friends. The mate for a lifetime it would seem like for Fírnens case.  
>Jealousy for being able to just leave.<br>And pain, the inevitable pain of missing them.  
>The sorrow for all they left behind.<br>The things never to be discovered together.  
>The moments never to be enjoyed.<p>

(As I wrote that last part, I actually got a little angry at CP. WHY THE **** DID YOU HAVE TO SEND ERAGON AWAY, SO PEOPLE LIKE ME HAVE TO FIX YOUR STORY? DAMN YOU!)

Arya felt tears water her eyes, and before she could regain her composure, she felt Fírnen send a wave of compassion and love.

´I know, I know. At least we still have eachother. I just miss him so much`  
>´It's going to be alright Little One. We'll meet them again. I'm sure of it`<br>´I wish I was as sure of that as you...`  
>Arya quickly blinked a few times to clear her eyes of the tears, before walking over close to her dragon. Once standing close to her dragon, she reached up behind Fírnens ear, and started scratching.<p>

-  
>And now! BOOM!<p>

-Eragon-

Once the ship were finally landed safely on the beach, he gathered as many of the Eldunarí as he could, and carried them down to the storage room, and stashed them there. It took a few times, (Actually more like fifteen times) but soon all the Eldunarí were down there. He then went to get the two dragon eggs. But as he quickly crawled up the ladder, he felt Saphira getting confused.

´What is it? I'm gathering and storing the important things close to our sleeping spot, if it's me you're confused about`  
>´It wasn't... I'm pretty sure I saw a city...`<br>´YOU SAW WHAT?`  
>´A city, didn't you hear me the first time?`<br>She sounded equally angered and amused.  
>´It's not funny Saphira! Maybe that's where Blödhgarm and the others are!`<br>´No matter what, we wait until tomorrow with approaching the city. Don't force me to restrain you!`  
>The last she said as soon as she felt Eragon beginning to protest. It silenced him, as he had no offensive options against Saphira. She was still the strongest one of them.<br>´Alright alright, we wait 'til tomorrow, but not any later than that. That city has my attention now, and I'm not letting it go before I have explored it!`  
>´I wouldn't expect less of you Little One`<p>

While they were talking, they didn't notice two shadows appear at the very edge of the forest, watching them.

As soon as Eragon had grabbed the eggs and stashed them next to the Eldunarí he opened the storage room to Saphira, and closed it off once she was in. He then went to placing wards of protection around the ship. And as an afterthought he also placed one to wake him up, should anyone enter the ship, 'cause as he said to Saphira, ´We don't know what we are up against. Anything could be lurking in the dark`.

As Eragon put his head up against Saphiras warm belly, the last thought that went through his head, was one of concern for the elves, but also for Blödhgarm in particular. He was the only familiar thing left on this trip, apart from Saphira.

* * *

><p>Well! TrulyWildDragonRider seems like you reviewed again! Thank you for doing so!<br>As I promised! Cookies! I hope you like chocolate!

Yes yes, illusions! Glad you noticed, 'cause those are going to be playing a role in the upcoming events.

* * *

><p>I'm going to wait 'till about four days from now to write the next chapter. I haven't quite decided what is going to happen, so I would like a bit of time to edit in:)<p>

Please R&R if you like the story or hate it. I want valid points, but I promise I'll take it into account when I'm writing!


End file.
